Micromechanical silicon pressure sensors may have a diaphragm created by inserting a cavern into a silicon chip. Such a silicon sensor is discussed in Unexamined German Patent Application No. 199 57 556, for example. In this case, the cavern is created via anisotropic KOH etching for example.